Weird Wedding
by Aidran Eyrie
Summary: It's the day of Lily and James' wedding. Everything should be going to according to plan--wait, looks like Sirius has a camera so the perfect day is going down the drain! R/R


Disclaimer: Could I please please have Ron? No? Damn-I mean darn! What about George? NO?! DARN! Could I at least have Sirius since he sort of is in this story? No?! You say they belong to J.K. Rowling? *sighs* oh well!  
  
A/N: Hi y'all! I sort of thought of this for one of my other stories but I was too lazy to switch a whole chapter around so I'm writing it as its own story (the other story was Sing a Song Sing Along incase if you wanted to know ;-)! Lol, aren't you proud of me? Anyways, this is pretty much the wedding of Lily and James, except sort of presented in a different way..hehe, just read! And review if you don't mind  
  
*^*^*  
  
Weird Weddings Lily & James Potter's Wedding  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
"Hello! My name is Sirius Black and this is Lily Eva-"  
  
"Lily Potter, you dolt!"  
  
"Actually," Remus muttered, "Not until 3 hours."  
  
Sirius focused the camera on Lily who was rolling her eyes," Anyways, Lily Potter/Evans-"  
  
"Oh my gosh! That does not sound right!" Peter said suddenly, "It sounds like she's married her long lost brother and James as well!"  
  
"EWW!" Lily yelled out, smiling and fighting the urge to laugh.  
  
"As I was saying," Continued Sirius, "Lily gave me this Muggle camera last Christmas and I've decided to attempt to use it for-" Suddenly he pressed a button and the camera went off, "What the hell?!" You could hear someone yell out.  
  
"Sirius! You put the stupid lens cover on!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Oh?" said Sirius, he took the cover lens off, "Sorry 'bout that, anyways I'm going to tape the wedding of Lily Evans and James Potter. At this moment we are in Lily's dressing room, she's getting her hair put up into this weird sort of hair style thingy-ma-gig-"  
  
"It's called a veil," Arabella Figg, the maid of honor, corrected Sirius.  
  
"Whatever," Sirius focused the camera on Lily, "As I was saying right now we're in Lily's dressing room. James, the groom is currently-"  
  
"Here comes the bride, big fat and wide, where is the groom? He's in the ladies' room, why is he there? 'Cause he lost his underwear." Peter and Remus started singing simaltaniually in the background  
  
"Having a nervous breakdown," Sirius finished, laughing silently.  
  
Right now, not knowing it, Sirius has happened to turned the camera upside down in some weird way, "Oh gosh! What did I do?! I swear it wasn't me!!!"  
  
"Lily, you made a big mistake by buying Sirius that camera," Remus muttered as he snatched the device off of Sirius, pressing a button he got it to work," I'm Remus Lupin, the lucky guy who shall be walking Lily down the isle," Just two years ago Lily's parents had died-but that's a whole other story.  
  
"Oww! That hurts!" The camera is now being moved up and down in a very rapid motion, "Okay, Arabella! We're leaving! Stop punching me! James is the only one who'd actually like to see Lily half naked anyways!" Everyone heard Sirius shouting.  
  
Suddenly, the camera is snatched away and we're walking down a hall way, you can now hear someone banging on a door," Let us in, James!"  
  
The door opens and you can see a very pale looking tall, rather hot guy smiling, with very unruly jet-black hair, "Thank goodness you guys are here! I'm having a nervous breakdown!"  
  
"Told you so," Muttered Sirius, "Although him being in the Ladies' Room was a pretty good guess."  
  
"You know," James says, while pushing the camera out of his face a little,"I'm not even going to ask."  
  
"Smart choice," Remus declared," Anyways, Sirius, I wouldn't waste film on James so you might as well turn off the camera."  
  
Sirius turns around the camera and focuses it on himself, "Why? I'm sure all you lovely ladies would love to see us get undressed," he smiled wickedly.  
  
"Just turn off the damn camera, Sirius," James murmured while hitting some buttons," Darn it! I broke it again!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The camera turns back on and you can see the inside of a church," So, here we are, in a church, waiting for Lily to walk down the isle, I have to admit, I'm quite nervous," You can hear Sirius's voice.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we actually got you saying that on film!" Peter yelled out excitedly earning a few odd looks from the guests in the seats.  
  
"Damn," Sirius murmured, "Oh well, if Lily doesn't come soon I think James might just wet his pants," Sirius then focuses the camera on James who is looking too nervous for words to express, happy and excited, yes, but still very nervous.  
  
Suddenly, you can hear the song that goes 'Here comes the bride'. And, low and behold, the camera focuses on Lily walking down the isle with Remus.  
  
Normally, the Marauders would've made up some rude lyrics to the song but this time they were actually being serious, especially Sirius-no pun intended.  
  
Sirius smiled as he saw his best friend staring at Lily with only love in his eyes, Lily was absolutely beautiful in her flowing white gown. Since Sirius was so concentrated on his thoughts he didn't really hear when Dumbledore (acting as the Pastor Person thingy ma-gage) asked for the ring.  
  
"May I please have the ring, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked once more," SIRIUS! GIVE ME THE RING!"  
  
"Oh," he replied sheepishly while handing the ring to Dumbledore who then in turn handed the ring to James who put it on Lily's finger.  
  
"Now, if there is no one who thinks that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony please say now or forever hold your peace." Dumbledore declared, no one really expected anyone to say anything but low and behold Sirius just had to open up his mouth.  
  
"I do!" He said, jumping up and down like a kid.  
  
Lily giggled and James put his head in his hand while Sirius started speaking, "Alright, you know how you're not supposed to drink and fly because you get all tipsy and can't concentrate on not hitting airplanes? Well, whenever James is around Lily he acts like he's high on some sort of drug because his face just starts glowing as he stares at her, so unless if we want to see these two people dead then they shouldn't be married."  
  
Lily burst out laughing at this, especially when Remus stood up," I agree with Sirius. After all, who knows more about these types of drinking regulations, he has broken them all."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "I think we'll just have to take that chance, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin," Then he turned to Lily and James," I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."  
  
And so James did, kiss the bride that is, for quite a while, Remus ended up having to clear his throat very loudly in the end.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter all turned to each other and shouted out, "PARTY TIME!"  
  
"And so ends the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Sirius said, quite seriously, then his face broke into a smile, "I sure want to catch the reception so I'll just turn his camera off for a little," He pressed a button," SHIT! I broke it again!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once again, the camera turns on, but, instead of are Sirius, Arabella Figg is holding it," Hello, I'm Arabella Figg-Bella for short-anyways, right now Sirius is off flirting with some poor girl and we have no idea where the Bride and Groom are. This is really bad since they haven't even arrived at the reception yet."  
  
"What is it, Remus? Oh! They're here!" The camera now focuses on the entrance with a smiling Lily and James Potter.  
  
"Sorry we're late!" Apologized Lily.  
  
"Who knew there was such a thing as a speed-limit?" James murmured.  
  
"I knew they should've just apparated here instead of using a limo," Remus muttered.  
  
"And now, presenting for the very first-"  
  
"Actually, second time," interrupted Sirius.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!"  
  
Now Sirius is holding the camera, "C'mon! You have to see poor Lily get her feet broken by James!"  
  
"I heard that, Sirius!" James shouted over his shoulder as her started to dance with Lily (who happened to be fighting the urge to laugh).  
  
After a while, when everyone was settled and seated it was time for Sirius to make his speech-god help everyone!  
  
Remus held up the camera, "Oh, bloody hell! Not that camera!" Sirius swore loudly. Everyone was laughing; little did they know how nervous Sirius was actually.  
  
Sirius relaxed a little and smiled, "First of all, I'd just like to state that there aren't two people better for each other. For example, Lily totally sucks at cooking so it's amazing that Hogwarts hasn't been burned down yet, also, James has a incredibly big head so maybe this'll deflate it a little." Sirius started, James glared, but you could tell he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Fat chance! James will always have a giant bighead!" Remus shouted out.  
  
Sirius smiled, "But, really, James, I've sort of just put together this last minute present," he pulled out a dish from his pocket, and then walked to Arthur Weasley, "Could I borrow your keys for a second?" Totally bewildered, Arthur Weasley dropped his house keys into the bowl, Sirius went around for about 10 more minuets until the little bowl was practically over flowing with keys. Then, he walked up to James and set the bowl down in front of him, "Now when you come from at 2 in the morning Lily won't be able to lock you out!"  
  
Everyone laughed while Lily tried to swipe Sirius playfully, "You've just ruined my plan to take over the world!"  
  
So, to finish lamely, everyone had a great time, especially when it was time to cut the cake. You see, Lily and James sort of picked up a whole bunch and throw it at Remus and Sirius when they tried to push Lily and James together so the cake would splatter on their faces.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ A/N: So, what did ya think? R/R please!!! This is sort of dedicated to my friend Annie Baggins, who, while writing this, I may add, was staring at a picture of Frodo talking about having too much sugar for breakfast. And to Manda, my fellow Prongs! And also to Meg-may Gred and Forge live forever! 


End file.
